Super Hero
by Megabitesz
Summary: Im sorry Lexi I just can't be your superhero." I broke down I just couldn't contain my self any longer. "But im your imprint you told me you loved me." I said in between sobs " I don't understand" "I guess some things are just stronger than imprinting."
1. Prologue

**A/n: I don't own anything that you don't recognize. The new characters and plot are mine . **

**Super Hero **

**Prologue**

Just a couple of months ago I would have bet everything that Ace was the one for me. We've been high school sweethearts. He was my first crush, my first boyfriend, my first love and he was even the one who took my virginity. And so through all those years we've been through hell and back. He was the guy every girl dreamed of, the high school quarter back with blonde hair and blue eyes who loved their girlfriends with everything they had, who put her before anything else. What could have gone wrong?

But then I met him and I felt a pull towards him it was just something I couldn't explain everything just felt right when I was with him like we were invincible and nothing could go wrong. The first time we kissed I felt like we were floating in heaven. The first time he met my twin he instantly grabbed me a kissed me passionately knowing which one I was without even hesitating. The first time we made love I thought he was the face I want to wake up to every morning, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the one I should be marrying not Ace. And the first time he left I went insane.

My sister who held me together and soothed me was the one my family disowned because of her profession as a school teacher. They told her she would never amount to anything and would never find love. I was there for her as she was there for me and then she found love with his friend. They were one in a kind as if they were made for each other which they were anybody who look at them could tell and I knew because of a whole different reason.

Here I was the one who was suppose to protect people and never fall in love because they could never know my secret I did fall and I fell hard. I had two amazing guys one was who I thought I loved since forever but the other was who I was supposed to love till forever. But neither of them knew my dark past that me and my sister shared. And if they knew I would never have a choice because they would leave. How do you tell someone you loved deeply that you're a murder? And that you know everything there is to know about them and all there dark secrets? How do you tell them your days are up and you only got one more month to live?


	2. Chapter 1: Moving

**Chapter 1: Moving **

"Summer No! Why don't you understand me?"

Gosh she always made it so hard to be the older one even though I'm only a minute older. It doesn't matter she just does not understand.

"No you know you can't tell anybody, no exceptions."

And with that she hung up the phone on me; I can't believe she just hung up on me I thought.

"Babe what's wrong? Why you got that look on your face?"

"I can't believe she just hung up on me," I said voicing my thoughts.

"Who were you talking to? Alexis? Hello earth to Alexis" Ace said waving his hand in front of me. "Oh yeah umm… it was Summa she hung up on me." He laughed, how dare he laugh at me. Only if he knew what we were talking about then he wouldn't be laughing like he is now.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him get up off of the chair, changing the subject gosh I hate this house it's too small thank god were moving.  
"Nah I ate while I was out. Only 4 more hours till we can go to the new house." I put a huge smile on my face yes finally we can get out of here. Wait a second "So that's what you been doing today?" "Yup the kitchen and the living room even our room is painted and is furnished already."

"You know I don't ever think I told you before but you're the best fiancé ever." He really was, when it came to my needs he was even better.

"Yeah you did but I have an idea why don't we go upstairs and use that room for a couple of hours?" he said with a wicked grin next thing I knew he was carrying up the stairs bridal style.

"I could have just walked you know." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah but I just wanted to get practicing early. Which includes carrying over the door way and what were going to do after the wedding." He said after he winked at me. Then I crashed my lips to his knowing exactly what he wanted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXO

Well that's the last of it the house was completely empty. It's time to start our new life and soon we would be getting married. I locked up and got in the car with Ace. As soon as I put my seat belt on a tear came down my face. I had so many memories here but now we would have our own memories in our own house together.

'Welcome to La Push' the sign said. So this will be our home for the next year or so. All I saw through the window was green and a whole bunch of trees. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Ace was waking me up telling me we were here.

"The only thing left to paint is the guest bedroom and the other bathroom besides from that everything is done."

"Oh my god Ace this is amazing I love it." I said standing on my tip toes placing a peck on his lips. He chuckled

"Well why won't you go inside."

I opened up the door and there was a little narrow hall way and off to your right there was a big living room that was painted red with the black leather couches and a picture of me and Ace at Prom back in high school.

Then to the left of the room is the dining room and kitchen that was a good size. Back in the living room there was another door to the bathroom on the far right that brings you back to the hall way. Further down the hall way was stairs. There was one door on the right side of the hall way which was the guest bed room and on the left was the master bed room that had a king size bed and was painted gray and white with a walk in closet and a bathroom.

The house was amazing I loved it instantly I turned around and saw Ace standing behind me.

"So what do you think?" I was speech less "I love it it's the best and so are you."

"Well if that's your way of telling me you love me then I love you too." I kissed him and he deepens it licking my bottom lip begging for entrance and I gave it to him. And then the phone rang it startled me and I jump apart and answered it on the second ring.

"Hello"

"_Alexis it's me Summer, how you like your new house?"_

"Yea I would know my own sisters voice and you hung up on me earlier." I said as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and I leaned back into his embrace as he started nibbling on my neck.

" _Well I'm sorry, there are you happy? but I had to report back to the boss he told me to tell you that around your area there had been some 'bears' spotted in the forest and to keep an eye out."_

I admittedly pulled away from Ace and I left the room to go to the bathroom for privacy.

" Sure Sure, me and you both know that he's talking about the werewolves and not the bears."

"_Yeah I Know but I didn't want to take the chance telling you knowing you might be around Ace. And you know sooner or later you're going to have to tell him the truth."_

"No" I growled and answered instantly "I will not tell him and neither would you this stays between us no matter what ever happens."

"_Lexi none of that was your fault stop blaming yourself for what happened you have to let it go."_

"No Summer see you don't understand what I did and do is 10 times worse than what you do and can imagine if I tell him what's going on he will leave me and I can't take it I need him."

" _I know Lexi but if you really love him then you would tell him what's going on he needs to know he has the right if his going to be a part of your life."_

"No he doesn't!! the way I see it he doesn't need to know, we're going to die anyway it will be easier if I left him in the dark."

"_It doesn't have to be like this you chose to make it like this. Anyway at 5 in the morning the car will be coming for you leave the house unnoticed and make sure you have your gun you know what to do."_

And then she hung up every time we have this conversation she knows I can't say anything. The rules are that simple if he knows he dies and I won't be able to stop them.


	3. Chapter 2: The Visit

**Chapter 2: The Visit**

Great just in time it is now 8 am and Ace still has not notice I've gone missing. Urggh I need to get out of these clothes I thought to myself as I took a swift smell of my shirt. As I turned on the water and ran the shower I saw Ace move in his sleep, he look restless to me. As I went over to grab some panties and pajamas to put on I gave him a kiss on his forehead and he instantly relaxed by my touch.

I stood in the shower for about 20 minutes as I let the hot water relax the tension in my body by the time I came out in my pajamas Ace was sitting up in bed watching the real world on MTV.

"How could you simply watch that thing at 8:30 in the morning?" don't get me wrong I love the show but to see it early in the morning is so not my thing.

"Because no matter what anybody says Jen is hot and that thing she got going on with Rachel just turns me on." Once the words came out his mouth he immediately regretted them as he saw the death glare I was giving him.

"Oh you know what I mean but you're even hotter than all that put together." He said after he turned the TV off and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"Mmmhmm nice save for a minute I thought you were going to be putting that couch to good use." I chuckled and walk out the room, as if on cue his stomach growled after following behind me.

"Babe what do you want for breakfast? And hurry up before I changed my mind" I called out after I heard him flop down on the couch while putting ESPN on.

"Umm just some eggs will do… Oh and some pancakes."

"How many eggs you want?" "2'' he replied quickly to shut me up so he can hear those old guys talk about sports. I always wonder what it was with men and sports. There was once an old saying that goes 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach' sometimes it's true but with a man like Ace the way to his heart was to put on ESPN, give him a beer and some chips with dips and walk away just as simple as that. I may not be the best cook but when it came to making breakfast an 8 year old can do it which means I did pretty well with only burning one egg and setting of the smoke detector. What it could have been a lot worst at least this time nothing caught on fire.

I was suddenly so sleepy I decide to get a little bit of sleep before my next mission. And as I was walking up the stairs back to the room the phone rang.

"Babe can you get that I'm tired."

After he got off the phone and by the time I was already in bed he called up to me "Honey Summer said she's coming over and is going to stay for some time." I groaned and then I shot up out of bed what he said my sister was coming over! What has she done I will kill her if she says anything to him. I ran quickly down the stairs almost tripping because I didn't see the last step.

"Whoa baby what's gotten into you can't wait to see you're soon to be husband?" he said raising one eye brow as a suggestion. God, men these days with their big ego I mumbled under my breath as I went to get the phone. As I redialed Summer's number the door bell rang. Ace went to answer it as I kept dialing Summer's number and getting no answer.

"Ace darling it's been to long how have you been?" I knew that voice anywhere didn't she just call and say she was coming but I didn't think she meant in that moment.

"Oh there's my beautiful sister Alexi come here and give me some sugar."

"Of course I'm beautiful you idiot you wouldn't call yourself ugly and we look just the fucking same." I said getting more aggravated by the minute. I went up and grab her by the arm and dragged her up stairs into the bathroom and lock the door behind us as I heard Ace murmur Chicks on his breath.

"What are you doing here Summer!? You know I don't want you here."

"Your right you don't want me here but you need me Lexi."

"We will not have this conversation again so just drop it right here right now."

"Sure Sure, but eventually you will have to tell him and that's all I'm saying."

"That better be all you saying or so help me god I will kill you."

"Yeah okay that's what you say now and by killing me would be killing you and you know that." She stated after she smiled at me.

"Fine well keep your thoughts to yourself or we will have problems do you understand me Summer?"

"Why yes I do Misses Smith soon to be Mrs. Ace Gabriel Miller."

Urgh I just couldn't argue with her any more I jus decided to let it go. As her way of saying sorry to all o this she brought dinner and we all sat at the dinner table with an uncomfortable silence.

"So umm Ace what is it that you do again?" I look at her and kicked her under the table as she mouths 'what' as if she didn't know.

Ace sensing the tension between us look at me and then back at my sister before he swallowed his food nervously saying "I –I'm a CEO of a store company which requires me to travel around every now and then and they just set up a new building here in ah Forks."

"Ooh I see very interesting.. So ah Ace if I told you there was more to know about Alexis here that you didn't know and it was a dark deep secret she kept would you want to know?"

Ace then smiled at her and said simply "of course I want to know everything about the love of my life I love her."

"Summer!!! A word with you now outside you and me." I screamed ready to tear her head off. I look at Ace gave him a kiss on his cheek and went outside.

"Alexis before you say anything just clam d-"

"CLAM DOWN YOU WANT ME TO CLAM DOWN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WIT YOU? HOW CAN YOU BE THAT STUPID AND RISK EVERYTHING I SAID? DOES ANYTHING I TELL YOU STAY IN YOUR HEAD INSTEAD OF COMING OUT THE OTHER EAR?" That was the last straw I just couldn't take it anymore and I went to punch her in the face but right when I pick up my hand and swung she step out and I missed. To any other eye it look like we were dancing but in truth I was ready to kill her.

But in the next minute I was on my knees with my head in my hands in agony. "What are you doing get the fuck out of my head Summer!"

"No don't you see anybody that loves you will never leave you because of this it is not your fault Lexi why can't you understand."

"No what don't you understand!" I yelled at her getting of my feet as I see her flying into the tree as I ran off into the forest. Behind me I can hear Ace checking o see if Summer was okay and he was calling my name. But I couldn't go back I can't not now at least I just have to cool down before I kill one of the people that matter most to me.

I collapsed on the floor in the forest crying in my own tears but that's when I hear a howl. Oh shit can my day get any worse? And then there was a huge over size black wolf in front of me.


	4. Chapter 3: Inner Battle

**Chapter 3: Inner Battle **

I automatically knew who this wolf was it was Sam Uley the alpha of his pack, which contained 6 other wolves besides himself Jared, Paul, Collin, Brady, Alex and Nick who were new to the pack. Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil were all in Jacob's pack whom were all moving back to La push in two days tops and everyone was excited to have them coming back home. The Cullen's were also moving back but have to keep low being it's only been 10 years since they left and Nessie has matured and fell in love with Jacob.

How did I know all this with just one glance? Well that's simple his mind was open and I was able to see into it. No I can't read everyone's mind just those who had their mind freely open. It was one of the gifts or curse as I like to say; that I had to deal with on an everyday bases. This big black horse size wolf just kept staring at me waiting for me to flinch or do something but I didn't. I wasn't even scared I mean okay maybe he was a big bad wolf but I was so much stronger than him.

I needed to get out of here and fast before any more of his pack came and saw me.

"_You will never think of me again you will forget all about this moment and it never happened do you understand"_ I said as I placed the thought in his head and he nodded and walk away. Oh thank the heaven that was so close. As he left I got up and walk back to the house silently thinking what I was going to tell Ace shit I just made myself a bed and had to lie in it. What am I going to tell him? Oh I had a perfect idea make him some stake and mashed potatoes and some corn on the side with a beer, sports illustrated magazine and ESPN on.

Just as I made my way home I sunk in quietly and heard the shower running upstairs as I made my way into the kitchen to look in the fridge for the food.

"Oh my look who decided to make her way back home," I turned around to see Summer sitting on the stool looking at me. I just decided to ignore her is better than speaking with Ace right upstairs.

"Well aren't you at least going to say you're sorry for throwing me into a tree."

"No Summer I shouldn't apologize you got what you deserved now if you don't mind will you please leave and let me and Ace be?"

"Fine I will stay out of your way while I'm here and I will leave in maybe a month or so. I have business to attend to."

"Okay whatever if Ace comes out the shower tell him I went to the supermarket." I shouted over my shoulder walking out of the kitchen to grab my car keys from the hall way.

"Hey sis."

"Yeah" I replied while pulling my sweater on getting annoyed at the fact that she just didn't shut up.

" Next time you run into the big black wolf…you know what was his name.. Sam yeah Sam make sure he is patrolling alone okay."


	5. Chapter 4:Tall dark and dreamingly hands

**Chapter 4: Tall dark and dreamingly handsome **

As I got in my car and pulled off to go to the supermarket I couldn't help but think how did she know I saw Sam Uley? My mind was not freely open I learned to block her out and only letting her in when I want to or when it was necessary. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize I pulled in to the supermarket. As I got out the car and got a shopping cart to go into the supermarket, I ran into a man about 6 feet' 5 inches with red brown skin and cropped black hair with only a wife beater on a cut off shorts. He should have been a slight bit cold because of the weather but if anything he look like he was hot.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I said as fast as I could manage.

"Oh don't worry about it you didn't even hurt me," the man said with a husky voice as he turned around. Whoa he was extremely hot. Wait a minute that should have hurt him. Just then did I process my thoughts and sniffed the air he was a wolf! Shit I should have known that one of them were here before I walked in or rather ran in here with the shopping cart.

"I'm Jared,"

He said while shaking my hand and pulling me out of my thoughts I didn't even realize I offered my hand.

"And this lovely lady right next to me is Kim my wife."

He said motioning to the women to his side she was a little plain but she had a wide face, mostly cheekbones, with eyes too small to balance them out. Her nose and mouth were both too broad for traditional beauty and flat black hair. But then when I really look at her and saw Jared look at her she was one of the most beautiful people I ever saw. And the way her and Jared look at each other you can see all the love they had for each other.

"Nice to meet you I'm Alexis." I said while letting go of his hand.

"So are you new in town because I haven't seen you around before."

Jared asks while grabbing a hold of Kim's hand. I had just notice that he was radiating off a lot of heat, yup he was most definitely a wolf.

"Yeah I am me and my fiancée just moved into the house on the beach."

"Oh cool I was wondering when somebody will buy that house it's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah it's awesome for our first house together."

"Oh so listen, me and my friends are having a bonfire on the beach and well since you're new in town and don't know anybody you should come like almost half the town will be there. So what do you think?"

"Sure that sounds great."

"There's food so you don't have to cook or anything just bring you and your fiancée."

"Okay so don't I need directions or something?"

Jared laughed before responding to me.

"No just leave your house and walk down the beach and when you see a bunch of people it will be us."

"Oh he's just being too modest what he means is when you see a whole bunch of giants shoving food in their mouths, swallowing before chewing you will know."

Kim simply stated while Jared let out a snort.

"And come on time so you and your fiancée, sorry I didn't catch his name."

"Ace" I replied smiling at her.

"Yeah come on time you and Ace eat so around six."

"Okay thanks for the invite I guess I will see you both later."

"Sure will. See you later Alexis and nice meeting you." Kim said as she and Jared walk off.

"Yeah you too," I said after they walk off. I look down at the gold watch Ace had given me for our first year together and I noticed I had already spent 30 minutes in here without even buying anything.

40 minutes later I walk into the house a put the groceries away. It was really quiet and I started to wonder if anyone was even here so I went into the living room looking for Ace.

"Ace honey where are you?" I called out and didn't get a respond so I went up to the second floor thinking he might be up on the second floor.

"Ace?"

"Yeah babe," he said once he step into the room.

"Where were you and why didn't you answer me when I first called you?"

"Well I was in the garage with summer working on the car."

"Oh," I said as he pulled me into his arms and look me in the eyes.

"Is everything okay?" he asking in a whisper before I leaned in and kissed him showing him I was fine.

"Yeah everything is fine is wonderful." I replied as I pulled away and gazed into his eyes. I noticed they were shining brightly as he was looking down at me and I couldn't help but to realize how much I was in love with him.

"I love you."

"As I love you," he replied kissing me passionately his tongue licking my bottom lip asking for entrance as I gave it to him our tongues battled for dominance.

"God I can't wait till I marry you." I said as we pulled apart for air.

"Neither can I." I left him and walk into the closet looking for something to wear.

"Hey baby while I was at the supermarket I meet some people from town and they invited us to a bonfire tonight do you want to go?" I said while throwing on a black and white stripe v-neck sweater while throwing on skinny jeans and some flip flops because we were going to the beach.

"Sure umm… what do I wear?"

"I guess jeans and a hoodie will work."

I said while going over to the mirror and pulling my hair out of my bun. My light brown hair fell to my chest in soft waves. My big brown almond shape eyes plain with no makeup on and my button nose and full pouted lips with nothing but a shine of lip gloss. And I only stood at 5 feet'9 inches even with flip flops on while wit heels I was like 6 feet and some inches.

"Baby you look gorgeous."Ace said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulders. We got together when I was 16 and he was 18 and we've been together for 8 years now and was still madly in love since the day we met. And out of those 8 years we been trying to have a baby for two but it still hasn't happened yet.

"Aww look at the perfect couple." Summer stated while walking into the room.

"Summer look I'm sorry for being such a bitch .Okay so I'm sorry just a tad bit." I said trying to sound sincere.

"oh don't worry 'bout it sis we were having fun, so we going to a bonfire cool let me go get my sweater." She said as she left the room.

"_This bonfire is with the wolfs isn't it?" _Summer ask me mentally.

"_Yes it is so please behave and don't give anything away we can be their friends and not tell them our intentions plus we don't know everything about them and we don't smell different from humans yet so they will never know."_

"_Okay sis whatever you say I will behave."_

"So babe what time we gotta go to this thing?" Ace asked me.

"Well is started at 6 and it is 6 now so let's leave, all we have to do is walk down the beach."

"Okay so what we waiting for lets go I'm starved."

Summer, Ace and I walk in silence down the beach just taking in the scenery. Summer was dressed up just like me except her sweater was in black and red instead of black and white. Further down I noticed a bunch of people and a fire going on and realized this must be them. As if on cue Jared and Kim approached us with a unknown man walking behind them.

"Alexis I'm glad you could make it." Kim smiled at me while giving me a hug. "And this must be Ace" she said as her eyes went to him and she smiled. "And I'm sorry who is this?" she ask politely.

"Oh this is my twin Summer; Summer this is Kim, Jared and…" I trailed off just as the guy answered "Collin"

"And um yeah this is Collin." Summer smiled at them while Collin look disappointed and walk away. While Jared and Kim led us to the food, Ace and Jared grab a plate and went to go sit with the rest of the men. While me and Summer went with Kim and was introduce to everyone else that was there. Everyone we met was with their significant other there was Paul and Rachel, Sam and Emily and their baby Leo who was one, Alex and Hope. They were the married couples, when I met Sam I was scared he would remember me but he didn't show any signs of already meeting me. Then there was Brady and Abigail, Nick and Charlotte. After we met everyone I couldn't help but notice how well Summer and I fit in it felt like I was finally home and was here for years. Just then we heard a husky voice come from the directions of the trees.

"Glad to see everyone started without us." The mystery voice said while everyone gasped and yelled Jake. Rachel was the only one that got up and ran to him and gave him a big hug. Then Sam stood up with a huge smile on his face.

"Jake we weren't expecting you till tomorrow."

"_Oh that's Jacob." _I said mentally to Summer who was just staring in the direction he came from.

"_Damn these guys are just the definition of tall dark and dreamily handsome." _Summer stated just if on cue 3 more men came out of the forest with no shirts on each with a girl on their sides. And the last person who came out was a female walking hand in hand with another guy.

"_Oh that must be Jacob's pack Leah, Seth, Quil and Embry. I heard from Sam that they were moving back." _

Just then one of the boys lock eyes with me and I felt a pull towards him while he just stood there staring at me like if a blind man was seeing sun for the first time.


	6. Chapter 5: The bonfire and Imprinting

**Chapter 5: The bonfire and Imprinting**

I got the strange urge to hit the girl that was next to him, to say I was jealous would be an understatement I couldn't help but to wonder why she was with him.

"_Whoa where are these feelings coming from?" __I thought to mys_elf my of course Summer had to respond.

"_I don't know Lexi but you need to snap out of it Ace is over there and everyone is going to start looking at you and do you really want to draw attention to yourself?"_

As soon as Summer said this I knew she was right so I moved from the spot I was in and went to go sit next to Collin.

"So what's the deal with that guy?" I asked as I pointed to the guy who was staring at the spot I just left.

"Oh that's just Embry and his girlfriend Elena." He said simply while not even brothering to look at them.

"Well he got this weird look on his face is he blind or something?" I stated and this made Collin's head snap in the direction of Embry and that girl Elena and then he look back at me quickly hoping I didn't notice but I did.

"Oh shit umm… I have to go." He left me and walked over to Sam and they started talking in hush whispers. Just as I was getting ready to move in a little so I can hear better Jared called me over. I got up and walk towards him.

"Alexis I wan-" I cut Jared off as he gave me a look of surprise on his face.

"My friends call me Al." I said with a big smile on my face. It took him a minute to get it but then he smiled just as big as mine was.

"Al I want you to meet Jacob Black and his girlfriend," he said pointing to the first man that came out the forest and the 5 foot'5 inches girl standing next to him. She had big brown chocolate eyes and bronze hair in ringlets that fell down to her waist.

"My name is Renesmee," she said in a friendly tone flashing me a big smile. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was and how white her teeth were.

"_Hmm... Summer it seems she is the hybrid everyone was talking about; Bella and Edward Cullen's daughter." _

"_But here eyes are brown and she isn't wearing contacts and everyone seems calm so shouldn't her eyes be golden like the Cullen's?"_

"_Well duh everyone is calm the alpha is in love with her and I doubt anybody would hurt her otherwise he would kill them."_

"_You're right Lexi anyway you missed most of the conversation they are having with you so nod your head and smile they are asking 'bout the wedding."_

I instantly tuned her out again while I tried to pay better attention to the question the ask me bit all I caught was the end of it.

"-is it?" Jacob asks with a smile on his face.

"Oh umm well its September now and we wanted snow on the floor so in February. That way we still have time to settle in." Kim nodded in agreement understanding my problem; she smiled and led me on to the next couple.

"Al this is Leah and her imp- fiancé Aiden," Kim stated while blushing as Leah glared at her.

"Leah, Aiden this Alexis."

"But you may call me Al," I said fast while shaking their hands and Leah just smiled at me.

"Com'on Al Leah will be here all night talk to her later you still have people to meet." She said while pushing me to the next person. I didn't know Kim had it in her she's so bossy.

"Al this is Seth's girlfriend Katie and uh Seth is around here somewhere."

"Yeah he went to get us some food but that was a while ago." Katie said in a squeaky voice sounding upset. Just as I look her over I was getting a wrong vibe from her and she just smirked as she saw me staring at her.

"Oh there he is Al he's talking to your sister Summer right?" Kim asked while look around.

"Yup that's her alright." And I bet she's up to no good I said quietly to myself. I started to feel dizzy just as strong arms wrapped around my waist then everything started shaking and then it faded to black.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

When I came back to I was in Ace's arms with Seth, Summer, Kim, Jared, and Sam surrounding me. I blink a couple of times before I got off of Ace's lap and sat on the log beside me.

"What happened?"Kim ask me

"I don't know one minute I was fine and then everything went black." I said while looking at Summer she saw the look in my eyes and knew I was lying.

"Oh thank god baby you're okay you had me worried."

"I'm fine I just didn't eat anything all day I guess that's what I get right." I said with a little chuckle but nobody laughed with me.

"Well you need to eat and stop doing this to yourself." Ace told me as Jared handed me a plate before going their separate ways leaving me and Ace alone him making sure I ate all my food.

"_What happened back there Lexi_?"Summers voice popped into my head dam this was exactly what I was trying to avoid.

"_Summer can we just drop it please?" _

"_No Lexi we can't what happened I know you were lying and you lucky only I could tell."_

"_Summer please I'm begging you can we please just drop it."_

"_No Lexi just tell me spit the shit out."_

"_Fine have it your way they killed another one."_

"_But wait the last time someone died you didn't black out."_

"_Yeah well this time they killed way more than one if I have to guess I say around 10 and that's why I passed out."_

"_Oh my god, are you serious? And how do we know they aren't going to come after us next Lexi I don't want to die I just meet Seth and I think he's the love of my life."_

"_Relax Summer they aren't coming after us we've been doing as we are told and have a mission in 2 months it's a big one at that so we have to start training each other again. And by the way I see the way you and Seth look at each other he has a girlfriend Summer and she's here plus you won't be here long and you can't tell him anything got it no matter how bad you want to you can't say a thing."_

"_Oh yes old wise one I won't say nothing and as for us getting closer well let's just say I'm going to go exploring tonight. And as for me leaving I won't be Ace ask me to move in and I said yes aren't you happy we get to live together again sis."_

"_YOU WHAT!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND YOU CAN'T LIVE WITH US!!"_

"_Jesus calm down you're giving me a headache and yes I am ace asked and I said yes end of discussion god night sissy."_

"Honey you need to eat everything off of the plate you still got some chicken there." Ace said snapping me out of my thoughts I sighed while eating the chicken off my plate.

"There I ate it all are you happy now."

"Yes extremely," He said while giving me a chaste kiss.

"I love you sarcasm and all."

"Aww. Babe I love you too." I said while looking into his eyes I saw his eyes flash with love lust and passion I couldn't help but to smirk at him.

"Babe I'm going to go talk to the guys for like 10 minutes then I'm going to come back and get you so we can go home where I can show you how much I love you." He said winking

"Oh yeah well we have the house to ourselves tonight." I told him while biting his earlobe. "Now go so you can hurry up and come back to me." I said shoving him towards the boys he placed a kiss on my forehead and walk away. I notice how much he stood out here with his light skin and blonde hair but height wise he fit in pretty good and the guys knowing sports was a plus for him. Ace was the second hottest man alive coming after Embry there was kind of no comptetion imanigne what our kids would look like me as their mom and Embry as their dad. Whoa where did that come from I don't even know why I was thinking that. Ace was the one for me and I only had eyes for him but I guess I thought wrong. Then out of nowhere I felt heat on my left side I look up and saw the most sexiest man alive with a huge smile plastered to his face.

"Hi I'm Embry."

_A/N: hey guys thanks for reading the story I have an idea where it's going and I will update as much as I can I write before I type so I already got 2 more chapters written I just need to type them also I need a beta as you can see I most likely have many mistakes and I'm not very good at fixing them so any help is truly appreciated thanks in advance if you have any ideas for the story pm me or leave a view _


	7. Chapter 6: Hurting

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Meyer does =] but I do own the plot **

**Chapter 6: Hurting **

I flashed him a big smile as he smiled back at me "yeah I know who you are."

"Oh umm..." he was flushed and looks embarrassed as if not knowing what to say next.

"your cute when your embarrassed," I said while putting my hand out " I'm Alexis but you can call me Lexi I make everyone call me Al but there is just something different about you I can't put my finger on it yet."

He looks around avoiding my eyes for some reason he looked like he was looking for someone but he found no one. We were the farthest people out closest to the water sitting on log just looking out to the water in complete silence. The silence wasn't awkward it was comfortable but I want to know more about this god sitting next to me. Most importantly I wanted to know about the girl he came with.

"So who is she?" I said while pointing to a group of girls laughing in the distance.

"Oh Elena? Well that's complicated," he stated while looking back towards the water.

"I've got time and I'm sure it's not that complex. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yeah for now" he answered then he looks at me and saw me raise my eye brow questioningly.

"I mean no she won't be after tonight."

"What do you mean by 'she won't be by the end of the night'?" I said feeling happy that she would no longer be in the picture.

"Well we've been together a year now and well she knows everything about me." I sensed he had a double meaning to everything but I didn't say anything I continued to listen. "She knows why I can't give her my full heart and she understands that any day I please I can just end it so-"

I couldn't help but to feel anger boil up inside of me.

"So what today is the days you just feel like you don't need her anymore wow what a jerk you're the most asshole of a person I know."

I said while getting up to walk away but before I could even take another step he grabs my wrist and a tingle ran all the way up my arm to my spine. I knew he felt it to because then he drop my arm and just look at me begging me to stay with his eyes.

"No wait, I didn't mean it like that. These past months we've been drifting apart and we haven't been connecting like we use to. I found who I'm meant to be with now and I only have eyes for her and Elena is not her. Look I told you it was complicated."

"Oh" was all that came out of my lips he said he found the one he was meant to be with and it wasn't me. Yes I love Ace with everything I have but at this point everything just seemed so easy with Embry and I just met him I never felt this way toward Ace.

"_Umm. Lexi what are you doing?" summer asked me in my mind_

_"Damn Summer what are you every time I'm looking at my feelings you always pop up are you supposed to be my little angel and devil that stays on my shoulder?"_

_"Hahahaha very funny Lexi. I just so happened to pop in and tell you don't wait up for me. I'm spending the night with Seth . And I also wanted to remind you not to do anything stupid with Embry you have been with Ace all through high school and he loves you I don't know why but he does so be careful."_

_"Okay I will behave whats so bad in asking questions? I will see you tomorrow bye."_

"So Embry you just moved back right?"

"Um yeah me and the pa- guys thought it would be nice to come back home."

"Cool so you guys have a house ready?"

"Yeah me and Seth share a house, Neisse and Jake has one and so does Leah and Aiden."

"Oh but what about Seth's girlfriend Katie?"

"Katie, oh please," he snorted "No they are not together she tells everyone they are though she's madly in love with him and Seth just can't stand her but he's to much of a nice guy to be all rude by it. You have to see when she runs after him."

I automatically got a picture of Seth the big muscled guy running away from Katie and I started laughing hysterically it took me a minute to calm down and ask my next question.

"So are there anymore big giants hiding anywhere?"

Embry answered with a chuckle "yeah there's Quil and his girlfriend Claire she was tired and wanted to go back to the house so they went home."

"Oh that's sweet of him."

"Yup" he said popping the 'p. We sat in silence for awhile just looking at the water and quickly stealing glances at one another when his hand found mine and he intertwined our fingers. Instead of pulling away like my mind told me to do I flashed him a smile and look back at the ocean.

"I love this," I said as a whispers while I monition to the both of this forgetting where were and everyone around us.

"Yeah me too," he said leaning in to kiss me, just as our lips were going too met I heard Ace call my name.

"I'm right here," I said calling back and taking my hand back from Embry and looking towards Ace before I saw the look on Embry's face. When Ace finally reaches me his eyes automatically lit up as soon as they found my gaze. He pulled me up from the log and kissed me on my lips. I notice Embry shaking from the corner of my eyes just as Ace intertwined our fingers and played with my engagement ring.

"Ready to go baby?" Ace asking purring into my ear paying no attention to Embry.

"Umm... yeah," I replied not looking in embry's direction because I could feel his eyes burning threw my face and back down to my ring.

"Ace this is Embry, Embry this is Ace my-"my voice crack at the end and Ace finally look up and took in Embry.

"I'm Ace her fiancé. Nice to meet you," Ace said not noticing the tension in the air.

"I wish I can say the same for you "Embry murmur to low for any human to hear "yeah you too," he said loud enough for Ace to hear him.

"Look I don't mean to be rude but Al and I have plans so we have to go."

"Oh okay sure," Embry said standing the awkwardly.

"Em I'll see you around okay." I said finally having the courage to meet his gaze, his eyes held so much pain and I felt horrible knowing I was the one who put it there. I took so much of my will power not to let go of Ace hand and stay with Embry.

"Yeah I guess I will," he said while we were walking away. I stole one quick glance over my shoulder to look at where he was standing but he was gone and then as we kept walking I heard a wolf howl sounding in pain.

A/n: Okay so srry for the long wait and I will try to update faster with school and volleyball practice I'm busy and I'm trying to learn how to play the guitar but I need to take some lessons anyone know any places in New York?


End file.
